On va arrêter de se voiler la face
by Knut Shepard
Summary: Un self-insert réaliste. Je me réveille dans One Piece. One-Shot


Mais Bon-Soir ! Donc je lisais des fanfictions self-insert et je me disais "en vrai si on était un peu réaliste ça se passerait pas tout comme ça" et comme je peux pas résister à l'envie d'être le connard sarcastique de la soirée, bah j'ai écrit une parodie de Self-insert, réaliste !

(Pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction principale "Les Yeux du Chasseur" pas d'inquiétude je suis toujours entrain de plancher sur le chapitre 3)

Voilà, bonne lecture!

\- Knut

* * *

Après le stress de cette journée, le lit grinçant qui me faisait face et son matelas dur comme du bois ressemblaient à un nuage de coton prêt à m'accueillir dans son étreinte meurtrière. Je jetai négligemment mon sac sur le carrelage sale de ma chambre et me laissai tomber de tout mon poids. J'entendis une latte craquer et s'écraser sur le sol. C'était la troisième cette semaine, et rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire bouger à cet instant je la laissai donc reposer ainsi, sachant que j'allais très certainement l'oublier jusqu'à ce qu'une quatrième malheureuse vienne la rejoindre.

Je me tournai sur le côté dans une position plus confortable et observai le poster qui pendait sur le mur d'en face. L'homme dont la tête était mise à prix me toisait cruellement, ses cheveux rouges et ses lèvres noires contrastant avec sa peau pâle, mais étaient sans aucun doute une représentation visuelle de sa personnalité. Eustass Kidd était connu pour sa brutalité c'était un pirate féroce et sans merci, sautant sur la moindre occasion pour faire couler du sang. Néanmoins, quelque chose à propos de ce personnage me fascinait, et je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cela m'avait poussée à lire beaucoup trop de fanfictions sur sa relation avec son rival aux cheveux noirs et je m'étais surprise à fantasmer d'une rencontre avec le pirate. Cela aurait été terrifiant, certes, mais quelque chose me disait que l'on aurait pu bien s'entendre.

Avec un soupir, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au poster et fermai les yeux pour accueillir à bras ouvert la sieste qui m'avait narguée toute la journée. Avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, je lançai une dernière prière vaine : « S'il vous plaît, faites que je me réveille dans One Piece. »

Une violente nausée me força à ouvrir les yeux, paniquée. Je me levai en direction de la salle de bain mais me logeai dans un mur à peine un mètre plus loin. Désorientée, je tentai de me tenir à mon lit, avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait disparu, remplacé par une dizaine de caisses en bois empilées. Tout avait l'air de bouger autour de moi j'avais l'impression d'être debout dans un bus sans rien à quoi m'accrocher. Je titubai un instant, luttant toujours contre l'envie de vomir, avant d'apercevoir une ombre se rapprocher lentement et bruyamment de l'entrée de la pièce où je me trouvais. Une voix rauque criait en direction d'une personne qui était vraisemblablement à quelques dizaines de mètres de là :

– Je ramène un tonneau pour fêter ça ! C'est pas tous les jours que le capitaine a sa prime augmentée !

Ses mots n'avaient aucun sens. J'aurais sûrement pensé rêver si la nausée qui me prenait à la gorge n'était pas si réelle. Avais-je été kidnappée ? Je jetai un œil autour de moi sans trouver le moindre recoin pour me cacher. J'optai pour le pan de mur dos aux escaliers, dans l'espoir que l'homme que j'avais entendu ne me vît pas en entrant dans la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas se rapprochaient et je pus rapidement voir son immense silhouette se plier en deux et passer le pas de la porte. Deux sortes de cornes dépassaient de son immense couvre-chef noir qui retombait sur son dos nu comme une cape et sa large carrure dominait la petite pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je le reconnus immédiatement, mais refusai de croire ce que je voyais. Je retins ma respiration dans l'espoir qu'il passât à côté sans me remarquer, mais son léger mouvement de tête dans ma direction m'indiquait que ce fût un échec et, avant même que j'aie pu voir son visage, une large main autoritaire de tenait à la gorge et me jetait hors de la cave. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la pièce dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée, alors je me trouvai éblouie par un soleil qui paraissait bien plus vif que celui auquel j'étais habituée. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que l'homme me traînait à travers le pont d'un bateau. Un drapeau noir flottait au sommet d'un immense mât de bois, affichant fièrement une tête de mort enflammée et transpercée par une lame, une paire de lunettes reposant sur le haut du crâne. Je sentis la panique m'envahir alors que je compris que la stupide prière que j'avais faite avant de fermer les yeux avait été exhaussée.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées lorsque le pirate commença à monter un escalier sans aucun égard pour mon intégrité physique. Je tentai tant bien que mal de m'accrocher à la main qui m'étranglait alors que mon corps se couvrait de bleus au contact des marches. Lorsqu'il arrivât en haut, il s'arrêta, et lâcha sur un ton nonchalant :

– J'ai trouvé un truc.

Puis, comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'un sac de plumes, il me jeta au pied de l'homme qui avait nourri mes fantasmes au cours des deux dernières années. Ses cheveux rouges rappelaient les flammes de son emblème et son immense bras de métal ne laissait aucun doute quand à la puissance de ses coups. Ses lèvres noires s'étendirent en une moue agacée lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi. Je déglutis, puis décidai de tenter une discussion :

– S...salut, dis-je timidement. M...moi, c'est Kn...

Le blond masqué qui se tenait à côté de lui me coupa dans ma présentation :

– Ta gueule.

Je me tus aussitôt. Le capitaine avait déjà détourné son attention de moi.

– Pourquoi tu l'as ramenée ? lança-t-il à l'homme qui m'avait découverte.

L'autre haussa les épaules. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Kidd me regarda, puis afficha un sourire cruel. Il m'attrapa par le col de mon pull et me souleva avec la même aisance que son membre d'équipage un peu plus tôt. En un seul saut, nous nous trouvions à un mètre de la barrière qui entourait le navire.

– Tu sais nager ? demanda le capitaine en avançant lentement.

Paralysée par la peur et incapable de parler, je fis « non » de la tête. Mentir me donnait l'illusion d'avoir un semblant de contrôle sur ma situation. Cependant, ma réponse avait eu l'air d'enchanter le pirate :

– Tant mieux.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je sentis mon corps être soulevé et lâché, à la merci de l'océan qui se rapprochait désormais dangereusement. A l'impact, une violente douleur se répandit dans mon dos, et, alors que je m'enfonçais dans les profondeurs de Grand Line, je tentai désespérément de nager vers la surface. Mais chaque mouvement drainait mon énergie et bientôt, je fus incapable de bouger un muscle. Alors qu'un réflexe me fit inspirer, ma vision devint noire et un filet d'eau salée s'infiltra dans mes poumons.

Je n'entendis pas les rires qui s'échappaient du bateau au dessus de moi, ni les exclamations de joies à la vue du tonneau de sake qui animait leur célébration.


End file.
